


Unicorns are kick ass. And gay. (épisode 9)

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Regarder un film pornographique gay pour la première fois se classait sûrement comme le truc le plus gay qu'il allait faire dans sa vie. Après avoir embrassé son meilleur ami, bien sûr. Et, accessoirement, sortir avec ce dernier.





	1. Chapter 1

"Taco flavored kisses".  
Cette maudite chanson, c'était bien la seule chose concernant Jennifer Lopez qu'il détestait. Méprisait cordialement et maudissait toujours ardemment lorsqu'elle lui revenait en tête. Sûrement parce que Cartman en était le véritable auteur et interprète. Un pathétique interprète qui avait voulu lui faire embrasser sa main grimée en J.LO n'égalant pas le talent de l'artiste originale. Et définitivement pas aussi merveilleux, innommable de perfection, que tous ces baisers échangés avec Clyde. Encore mieux que ces embrassades avec des gars censés être plus doués que son meilleur pote. Ou ce qu'il avait pu imaginer en pensée lorsque le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde s'était autorisé à y croire. Se dire qu'un jour, par la grâce du plus grand faiseur de miracles, son pote deviendrait son petit ami. Ou ce qu'il avait pu ressentir vaguement dans ses rêves. Des rêves très doux et romantiques, ou purement érotiques, mais toujours bien frustrants au réveil. Sauf que cette fois, point de songes ou de fantasmes plus ou moins explicites, c'était bien la réalité : Clyde Donovan, son meilleur ami censé être hétérosexuel et trop stupide pour comprendre certaines choses pourtant capitales, sortait bel et bien avec lui ! Ils formaient un couple, un vrai couple. Un couple gay, bien sûr.   
Surtout, Clyde n'était pas seulement troublé et victime d'une certaine attirance encore obscure, il avait embrassé son ami d'une façon tout sauf hésitante. Passionnée, langoureuse, légèrement maladroite, mais définitivement délicieuse. Et attestant de ses sentiments plus seulement amicaux, mais plutôt d'agréables et intéressantes émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à évoluer. Cette fois encore, il se ferait un plaisir de suivre aveuglement l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ses grands projets à en plus le concerner directement !

 

À son réveil, provoqué par les petits couinements de son cochon d'Inde, Craig avait émergé de ce court sommeil de fort bonne humeur. Sûrement parce qu'il avait encore le goût des tacos dans la bouche, le parfum de Clyde en mémoire, et toujours la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Absolument parfait. Adorablement romantique. Abominablement niais. Tout ce qui plaisait à son cher ami, et sûrement un peu à lui aussi...  
Une situation digne d'un film à l'eau de rose. Voire d'un conte de fée, qui servirait en plus d'inspiration pour un énième film destiné aux adolescentes naïves ou croyant éternellement au prince charmant. Dans lequel un véritable rêve pouvait devenir réalité. Un rêve dont le gamin au bonnet péruvien n'osait pourtant plus y croire car pour lui, sortir avec son meilleur pote s'approchait du désir bien trop fou pour oser y penser si impunément. Pire, nourrir assez d'espoirs pour l'imaginer trop en détails et donc en souffrir face à la réalité implacable dans ce genre de situation. Et rester raisonnable ainsi que fortement réaliste lui avait toujours semblé la meilleure solution. Se dire qu'il finirait bien par oublier Clyde et trouverait un petit ami presque aussi parfait et insupportable que ce dernier.

Pourtant, à la manière dont Clyde l'avait enlacé et embrassé, sans oublier ses mots confus mais sincères ainsi que cette atypique presque déclaration, la réalité jouait pourtant bien en la faveur de ce désir plus si irréaliste que ça. Craig devait bien l'admettre, malgré sa préférence pour les choses censées et réalistes, ce genre de miracle pouvait arriver. Comme dans les films, en particulier ceux où Jennifer Lopez jouait le premier rôle féminin. Donc, en suivant cette merveilleuse logique jugée si sévèrement autrefois, ce satané bouffeur de tacos était ENFIN officiellement son petit ami ! Ils sortaient ensemble, s'étaient embrassés, avaient échangé quelques timides caresses et émotions romantiques, peut-être déjà mutuellement pensé à leur futur mariage...  
Et avant de laisser son esprit dériver vers des chemins trop troublants (ô combien romantiquement sympathiques) qui feraient assurément paniquer son meilleur ami (et petit ami), Craig avait préféré concentrer son énergie sur quelque chose de plus simple et tranquille. Quelque chose qu'il adorait toujours faire très consciencieusement. C'est-à-dire aller chercher son cochon d'Inde qui réclamait un peu d'attention. En le prenant délicatement dans ses bras, après avoir doucement déposé un petit bisou sur sa tête pour le saluer, et ensuite lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Une simple phrase pour confirmer au cobaye qu'il était toujours la créature la plus mignonne, intelligente et importante à ses yeux, ou lui annoncer sa très récente mise en couple avec Clyde. Sinon, peut-être bien un mélange des deux : Que même si maintenant il était dans une relation amoureuse avec Clyde, c'était toujours lui qui comptait en premier. 

En tout cas, quels que soient les termes exacts, le premier qui venait d'être certainement et cérémonieusement informé de cette relation à présent sérieusement romantique l'approuvait grandement. Et le fait que le petit rongeur bénéficiait exceptionnellement d'un traitement de faveur devait grandement y aider. Tout en roucoulant joyeusement pendant qu'il dégustait son premier repas de la journée sur le lit de son ami humain, Stripe devait même se dire qu'il était temps que ces deux-là se mettent en couple. Car il n'avait pas beaucoup aimé le dernier petit ami de son parent, David Rodriguez, qui avait osé dire qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les rongeurs. Clyde était définitivement mieux, lui au moins n'hésitait jamais à le prendre gentiment dans ses bras et lui faire des câlins ! En plus, suite à cette romance naissante, il lui offrirait encore plus de caresses et de nourriture !!   
Craig pouvait bien tenter de deviner les pensées de son fidèle compagnon animal complètement concentré par son repas, celui-ci avait parfaitement pris la pose pendant que le gamin au bonnet péruvien le photographiait avec son téléphone portable. Il faut dire que Stripe avait l'habitude, son ami humain le filmait ou le prenait en photo un nombre incalculable de fois. Et, cette fois encore, le cochon d'Inde était ravi d'être un modèle privilégié et que la moindre de ses actions soit quasi sacrée. Il avait donc momentanément arrêté de manger son morceau de concombre pour sagement regarder l'objectif. En devinant sûrement que son maître allait ensuite envoyer la fameuse photo à son petit ami, son sourire ne trompait personne et sûrement pas Stripe. 

Depuis toutes ces années, le cobaye avait été le seul et unique témoin lorsque son ami humain s’épanchait sur diverses contrariétés, lui ouvrait pudiquement mais sincèrement son cœur, jusqu'à lui confier certains secrets et ne pas se sentir honteux de pleurer devant lui. Ainsi, comme durant ces forts moments d'émotions ou de confidence, le petit animal faisait savoir son soutien et sa sincère affection en s'approchant de son ami humain. Pas pour quémander de la nourriture supplémentaire ou des massages, mais simplement poser sa petite tête poilue sur son pied. Ronronnant doucement en signe d'apaisement, de contentement, d'approbation encore plus sincère en sentant Craig lui caresser aussi gentiment le dos. Pas besoin de se demander si le gamin avait compris le message envoyé par son animal de compagnie, il devinait toujours chaque besoin et demande de Stripe. Mais ce coup-ci la chose était précisément un peu différente, et, à la façon dont son protecteur venait de précautionneusement le reprendre dans ses bras, le petit rongeur devait bien le comprendre. À sa manière, mais avec toujours beaucoup d'innocence et de sincérité dans sa façon de se coller à son épaule. En sentant sûrement aussi la certaine sérénité amoureuse de Craig dans sa façon de lui caresser le dos, d’esquisser ce petit sourire lointain mais bien présent, de lui murmurer très doucement des choses qu'il préférait lui conter plutôt que de le coucher sur papier comme le faisait parfois le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde. Un moment aussi touchant qu'apaisant. 

 

Puis, une fois que Stripe s'était assoupi et avait été déposé avec beaucoup d'attention sur un vieux pull roulé en boule et échoué sur le lit, Craig s'était rendormi. Somnolant à moitié en mélangeant les récents événements à des sursauts de rêve. Où il se revoyait avec Clyde devant sa maison, tous les deux se tenaient les mains d'une façon bien sûr très romantique. Pendant que Craig se faisait vaguement la réflexion qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas être vus, son meilleur ami (et petit ami officiel !) l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Et, comme réponse à cette adorable déclaration, le fan de cochons d'Inde n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire que lui ordonner sèchement de le lâcher comme son téléphone sonnait. Sonnait pour de vrai puisque cette satanée sonnerie l'avait tiré du sommeil et gâché ce sympathique petit moment fictif mais touchant dans le royaume des songes. Un rêve directement inspiré de la réalité cette fois !

Qui que ce soit, Craig avait répondu trop tard. Tant pis pour cet inconnu qu'il maudissait (sauf si c'était Clyde) et pour son rêve lâchement sabré pour rien. Juste au moment le plus important... Plutôt que de complètement sombrer dans l'amertume de si bon matin, le gamin au bonnet péruvien caressait son cochon d'Inde en se disant que c'était juste une petite broutille sans importance. Un détail tellement moindre puisque maintenant il sortait vraiment avec son meilleur ami. Comme Clyde était à présent son petit ami, ils pourraient s'embrasser, se câliner, et se dire des choses romantiques autant de fois qu'ils le désiraient. Sans qu'un des deux se comporte de façon stupide... La chose semblait tellement plus facile en rêve.

Au lieu d'imaginer trop en détails une situation cauchemardesque où il oserait offrir un baiser à son récent petit ami, et que celui-ci resterait toujours aussi con et immature en affirmant que c'était vraiment gay avant d'éclater bêtement de rire, Craig avait plutôt préféré vérifier si cet inconnu lui avait laissé un message. En espérant secrètement que c'était un appel de Clyde, qui allait ensuite lui envoyer un message très niais mais terriblement mignon. 

Presque, cela venait en effet d'une personne à beaucoup l'apprécier, le considérant comme un véritable ami, bien que ses sentiments exacts soient encore des plus mystérieux. Et le contenu du message ne faisait que brouiller davantage les pistes. Ou les rendre encore plus parlante de par leur maladresse très explicite.  
Mark Cotswolds commençait son message vocal en le saluant maladroitement. Puis il en venait vite au fait, s'excusant platement d'avoir été un peu cruel envers son meilleur ami Clyde (En appuyant bien sur le terme "meilleur ami", s'il savait qu'ils étaient récemment devenus légèrement plus...) Il espérait que ce petit malentendu ne changerait pas leur relation car Mark avouait beaucoup apprécier sa compagnie. Avant d'en dire de trop (ou pas assez) son cher ami avait coupé. Sans penser à le prévenir qu'il allait le rappeler ou l'inviter à nouveau. Sans lui annoncer que ça serait lui son futur nouveau meilleur ami. Ou petit ami. Un double titre déjà possédé par Clyde Donovan, depuis hier soir plus précisément. Mais ça, Mark n'était pas censé le savoir. Et il ne le saura sûrement jamais. Personne ne devait être au courant, sauf peut-être leurs amis vraiment proches. Mais surtout pas Eric Cartman. 

Craig savait ce que les personnes homophobes étaient capables de faire, leur violence doublée d'une cruauté sans nom. Même si ce gars au demeurant sympathique se targuait d'être son ami, faisait tout pour lui plaire et se montrait agréable, Mark ne valait pas mieux qu'un autre. Il pourrait très bien jouer la comédie, lui faire croire à son approbation et l'attirer dans un piège fatal en l'invitant à regarder les étoiles. Ou bien faire du mal à Clyde, par simple haine ou pure jalousie. Juste parce que Clyde était son meilleur ami, et qu'ils étaient officiellement en couple.   
Malgré la gravité du sujet, se répéter encore une fois mentalement la véracité de leur couple lui procurait une drôle de sensation. Pas une soudaine montée de désirs ni de l’abattement environné de doutes, juste un sentiment très léger et agréable. Certainement quelque chose proche d'un soupçon de bonheur, un moment de joie présent même plusieurs heures après la bonne nouvelle puisque cette dernière était toujours d'actualité. Une émotion qui l'inspirait pour envoyer un nouveau message à son cher petit ami, un message où il évoquait leur moment passé ensemble la nuit dernière. Bien sûr, avec assez d'humour et de romantisme pour que cette missive électronique plaise à Clyde et que lui-même puisse l'approuver avant de l'envoyer sans la moindre hésitation. 

Penser encore à Clyde en allant dans la salle de bain mais juger que leur relation était encore trop récente et surtout innocente pour lui en faire part, envoyer une ou deux photos un peu trop osées, lui écrire des messages remplis de sous-entendus, ou lui dire que faute de pouvoir prendre une douche à ses côtés, il était en train de se toucher en pensant à celui qui était enfin son petit ami. Même si son ami lui semblait beaucoup plus confiant et décidé sur ce sujet, qu'il ne fuyait plus lâchement surtout, le fan de cochons d'Inde ne voulait pas le brusquer en l'effrayant trop vite avec trop de choses... gays. Tout à l'heure, si son complice venait le voir, ils pourraient regarder un film, jouer à des jeux vidéo, s'occuper de Stripe,... Les choses habituelles qu'ils faisaient en toute amitié. Sauf que quelques petits détails très peu amicaux viendraient s'ajouter, des étreintes plus ou moins romantiques, des baisers aussi passionnés que ceux de la veille, peut-être aussi quelques paroles charmeuses et bien lourdes de la part de Clyde. Un programme qui lui plaisait déjà beaucoup, bien qu'il ne voulait pas complètement l'admettre !

 

Hélas, les heures avaient beau passer, son compère ne se manifestait toujours pas. Alors que ce satané bouffeur de tacos aurait pu lui téléphoner et lui proposer de venir déjeuner avec lui en ville pour un tête-à-tête terriblement romantique au Taco Bell ! Craig se surprenait à l'espérer, et considérer que ce restaurant serait très romantique, presque un lieu de prédilection pour tous leurs futurs repas en amoureux. Et ce n'était certainement pas Clyde Donovan qui allait dire le contraire, même si pour le moment il semblait être trop occupé pour s'occuper de son petit ami. Peut-être bien qu'il ne le voulait justement plus comme petit ami mais ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à son ami d'enfance sans le vexer ! Que cet abruti y avait pensé toute la nuit, après leur mise en couple officielle, pour finalement se faire la réflexion qu'il n'était pas gay et ne sortirait jamais avec un gars ! Mais restait toujours aussi lâche pour oser dire la vérité, prendre une décision, et préférait donc faire durer ce moment de doute... 

Pour éviter de trop se faire de films et penser à la pire éventualité, pour ne pas dire agir telle une petite amie possessive et parano dès les débuts de leur couple, Craig s'était gentiment dévoué pour prêter mainte forte à Mme Tucker durant quelques corvées ménagères. En se demandant si elle serait autant fière de lui, à lui répéter qu'il était vraiment son petit garçon chéri si mature et consciencieux, en apprenant que son cher fils adoré était gay. Et, accessoirement, sortait avec son meilleur ami. Mais au lieu de penser à la profonde et douloureuse déception que pourrait ressentir sa mère, et surtout à son petit ami commençant à être de moins en moins idéal, le gamin au bonnet péruvien préférait rester un fils modèle et ne pas s'encombrer l'esprit avec des détails aussi négatifs. Il décidait de perdurer sur cette bonne ligne de conduite en étant ensuite un gentil grand frère qui aidait sa petite sœur à faire ses devoirs. En se félicitant de ne pas être aussi nul que Clyde pour les mathématiques. De ne pas être aussi nul que cet abruti, tout simplement. Et puisqu'il pensait justement si fort à son cher ami, ce dernier se décidait enfin à lui téléphoner. En entendant la sonnerie, Craig avait un peu trop vite vérifié de qui venait l'appel et laisser échapper un vague sourire très révélateur, des détails qui avaient assez sauté aux yeux de Tricia pour que celle-ci demande innocemment si c'était un appel de son ami Clyde. Bien sûr, la réponse directe et prévisible de son frère suffisait à la question pas complètement interrogative de la petite fille. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Craig venait de quitter la pièce pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec son petit ami, voilà la dernière constatation que l'on pouvait se faire en observant le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde se planquer dans sa chambre. 

En effet, tout fébrile et aussi émotif qu'une adolescente vivant son premier amour, Craig avait pourtant décroché en saluant très calmement son meilleur ami. Sans ajouter un surnom mignon ou des mots doux pour celui qui était maintenant son petit ami. Il n'osait pas, déjà que le gamin se sentait un peu con d'avoir autant attendu et spéculé autour de ce foutu appel téléphonique à tant se faire désirer. Médire injustement sur le compte d'une certaine personne aussi...  
En plus, comble de la malchance ou du prévisible, Clyde était aussi peu imaginatif que lui au niveau de leurs premières salutations romantiques, son cher ami l'avait également salué comme d’habitude en y ajoutant un petit rire nerveux et gêné. Ce rire n'était pas aussi niais que celui de Butters, il était absolument adorable, mais Craig se gardait bien de lui dire. Et puis, pourquoi monopoliser la conversation alors que l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens lui annonçait une nouvelle aussi importante qu'intéressante : Mr Donovan allait être absent pendant tout l'après-midi, les deux garnements allaient donc avoir la maison pour eux tout seul si son meilleur ami pouvait se libérer pour la journée...  
Pas besoin de faire durer le suspense, l'heureux invité se préparait déjà joyeusement à partir rejoindre son complice, cherchant des yeux ses chaussures en répondant à son ami qu'il serait là dans quelques minutes. En prenant bien soin de ne pas trop montrer son enthousiasme, ni sa méfiance en entendant Clyde ajouter qu'ils pourraient en profiter pour regarder un film pour adultes. 

Merveilleux, pour montrer à son cher ami Craig qu'il n'était surtout pas gay comme lui, Clyde voulait lui montrer que malgré leur relation homosexuelle, ses sens restaient fortement émoustillés par les créatures féminines. Comme si son petit ami ne le savait pas déjà trop bien, et avait tout à coup plus très envie de rendre visite à son voisin et ami destiné à toujours plus le décevoir. Alors que leur relation paraissait enfin idéale, romantique, amicalement amoureuse.   
Toutefois, parce qu'il restait malgré tout son ami, le fan de cochon d'Inde ne voulait pas se montrer trop désagréable et, avant de fatalement décliner l'invitation et revoir les enjeux de leur couple, expliquait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir un film avec encore la présence de Brenda Love.

 

\- En fait... Je voudrais que ça soit toi qui choisisses le film cette fois. 

 

Si Clyde n'avait pas été au courant de certaines choses concernant les préférences romantiques et sexuelles de son meilleur ami, en plus d'être en couple avec l'ami en question, les choses auraient été dépourvues de double sens. Juste deux potes qui regardaient des films pornographiques et voulaient un peu varier leurs plaisirs néanmoins strictement hétérosexuels. Point.  
Pas deux amis, récemment devenus un peu plus, avec l'un des deux qui demandait de manière détournée, adorablement timide comme n'osait pas encore le penser l'autre ami, à regarder un film pornographique gay. Avant d'oser le penser et y croire, Craig préférait en avoir le cœur net. En usant de sous-entendus et de phrases assez vagues, lui aussi. Déjà que Clyde n'osait pas prononcer sérieusement le terme "gay", parler d'un film pour adultes avec uniquement des hommes ayant des relations sexuelles plus ou moins classiques devait être au-dessus de ses forces. 

 

\- Je ne pense pas que ça va te plaire... Ce n'est pas trop ton style.

 

\- Je crois que j'ai envie d'essayer ce style. Juste pour voir. 

 

On ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Clyde Donovan, son meilleur ami passant pour le gars le plus charmeur avec la gent féminine et un fan invétéré des magazines Playboy, venait de très sérieusement lui demander de regarder un film gay en sa compagnie. C'était pire que surréaliste !  
Certes, Craig avait parfois pensé à des phrases et des comportements très peu hétérosexuels que pourrait avoir son ami d'enfance envers lui, mais jamais ce cas de figure ne lui était apparu.

Cependant, cette proposition ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là ! Tout en passant son regard sur sa petite collection de DVDs d'un style qui semblait tout à coup attiser l’intérêt de Clyde, le gamin au bonnet péruvien confirmait sa présence. Et, en trouvant enfin le film parfait pour familiariser son petit ami avec la pornographie gay, Craig ajoutait mentalement qu'il avait hâte d'y être. Surtout quand Clyde allait découvrir que ce fameux style n'ayant rien à envier aux talents discutables de cette pute de Brenda Love.


	2. Chapter 2

Il se souvenait très bien de son premier film pour adultes visionné illégalement, grâce à la complicité de Kenny McCormick. Un film X avec Brenda Love comme actrice principale, bien sûr ! Marquant au passage un coup de foudre purement artistique (et esthétiquement frénétique) pour cette jeune femme. Ainsi que pour l'univers sans fin et presque sans limite de l’érotisme où cohabitaient fantasmes et pornographie. Le tout essentiellement régit sous la stricte règle de l'hétérosexualité.

En revanche, Clyde pouvait certifier sur son honneur ne jamais avoir vu de films pornographiques gays. Ne pas avoir osé, plus exactement. Son attirance exclusivement, obligatoirement, tournée vers les femmes et toute la pression allant avec l'avait naturellement fait se détourner de toutes ces choses dites contre-nature. Dont l'homosexualité.  
Aux côtés de Craig, encore une fois, cela allait donc être une première pour lui dans le monde de la romance purement gay, si son meilleur ami apportait bien un film pornographique destiné aux hommes homosexuels et non un film tout public où Jennifer Lopez tenait le premier rôle féminin.  
Son meilleur ami qui était récemment devenu son petit ami officiel, depuis seulement quelques heures ! La nuit dernière, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés rien que tous les deux pour comprendre beaucoup de choses et surtout avoir l'opportunité de s'embrasser. Enfin échanger des baisers destinés à sceller officiellement leur statut de couple !

Finalement, les gays n'étaient pas si différents des hétérosexuels pour asseoir leur relation. Pas besoin de discutions interminables, de rites initiatiques ou des tests monstrueusement compliqués. Il fallait juste un zeste de romantisme et une ambiance propice. Ou plutôt, Craig semblait sensible au même langage romantique dont lui-même était si friand jusqu'à en converser parfaitement couramment (D'après son unique jugement...). Et en parlant de choses totalement approuvées, les baisers de son meilleur ami, dont le titre de petit ami rendait totalement normal et appréciable ces pratiques, étaient une pure merveille. Un avant-goût du Paradis. Un subtil mélange de passion et de douceur. Comme il l'avait confirmé à Cartman, même les filles belles et populaires n'embrassaient pas aussi bien. Et, à défaut d'allumer sa lanterne au sujet de tel fait officiel confirmant que les hommes homosexuels étaient en effet réputés pour très bien embrasser, son fidèle confident l'avait à nouveau mis à l'épreuve. Une épreuve avec une consigne après tout très logique : La découverte de ce secret, qui avait changé leur amitié de façon indélébile, s'était en effet déroulée en compagnie d'un film pornographique. Autant se servir à nouveau d'un film pour adultes comme bruit de fond complice pour rendre encore plus officiel et solide leur nouvelle relation amicalement amoureuse. Mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à ce qui aurait pu être une malédiction pour leur relation amicale. Et, par la même occasion, visionner pour la première fois ce genre de film très loin de son style habituel ! 

 

À ce sujet, si apprécier les divers talents des actrices X lui avait toujours paru être une évidence, le gamin se demandait très sérieusement si des films avec uniquement des hommes allaient lui plaire. Lui faire un quelconque effet, l'exciter à moitié à défaut de lui faire passer de longues minutes de plaisir jusqu'à le mener au septième ciel. Et puisqu'il pensait à des choses excitantes, ses nouveaux questionnements très ciblés l’amenaient à se demander si zieuter son petit ami en train de se masturber devant le fameux film allait lui faire ressentir des choses. Lui faire le même effet que penser aux formes si harmonieuses de Bebe ou aux filles très légèrement vêtues de ses magazines préférés. Ce qui amènerait à provoquer une véritable érection, même si la chose serait incontestablement très gay. Et lui donnerait donc sûrement envie de se toucher en regardant son ami, en étant proche de ce dernier, comme quand Craig s'était collé à lui alors qu'ils étaient censés s'adonner chacun de leur côté à une masturbation purement amicale en matant les nombreux charmes de la magnifique Brenda Love.  
Maintenant, avec le recul, en repensant à cette mésaventure qui l'avait fortement chamboulé et bouleversé sa vie, Clyde imaginait tout ce que son complice avait dû penser et ressentir au cours de cet étrange moment de plaisir solitaire entre amis. Être sûrement très gêné mais tenté par cette invitation alléchante, et même terriblement troublé de se retrouver dans une situation tellement teintée de tension sexuelle avec le gars le plus beau de l'école dont il était follement amoureux. Puis au final laisser ses sentiments et ses attirances faire le reste, ordonner gaiement à ses pulsions de parler à sa place et profiter innocemment de la situation. (Un petit aperçu de ce que lui-même ressentait et allait probablement faire à son tour !)

En y voyant plus clair dans toute cette affaire à avoir radicalement changé leur amitié, le soupirant de Bebe Stevens trouvait tout ceci vraiment romantique. Craig Tucker, un gars tellement cool et impassible, qui perdait ainsi ses moyens en étant tout simplement terrassé par l'amour. Le véritable amour ! Et par la si douce vision de son meilleur pote assurément encore plus mignon et séduisant que d'habitude en étant ainsi baigné de sensualité de façon si brute mais toujours très avantageuse pour le concerné.

D’ailleurs, durant cette suite officieuse mais fortement attendue de l'affaire Brenda Love, est-ce que Craig allait encore le trouver séduisant ? Assez pour lui faire un certain effet à force de le regarder en train de se faire du bien, si son cher ami encore peut-être un brin hésitant osait se tripoter aussi librement que durant la version uniquement hétérosexuelle de Brenda Love...   
Pourtant, la chose s’annonçait comme une évidence puisque le fan de cochons d'Inde l'aimait. Craig l'aimait vraiment, sûrement beaucoup plus que toutes ses anciennes petites amies réunies dont il soupçonnait la moitié de l'avoir aimé de façon très intéressée. Tandis que son meilleur ami l'avait toujours soutenu et aimé sincèrement. En plus d'être très probablement attiré, sensible aux nombreux charmes du garçon le plus mignon de l'école qu'il appréciait forcément regarder en se disant que Clyde Donovan était super canon. Et adorable. 

C'est vrai que si on excluait les catégories trop scolaires et injustement directives, en mettant de côté son bon niveau d'orthographe, Clyde se classait presque toujours dans les trois premiers en ce qui concernait les sujets à le magnifier lui et son style. Avec en tête la célèbre liste des garçons les plus mignons, où ce petit veinard avait été déclaré officieusement comme le plus séduisant. Ainsi que la liste où était énoncée la taille précise du pénis de chaque garçon de l'école. La première version faite à l'école élémentaire, puis ensuite celle qui mettait à jour les précieux centimètres gagnés (ou non) en quelques années. Et pour ça Clyde était soulagé d'être une fois de plus plutôt gâté par la nature...  
Aidé de Kenny, il avait même réussi à subtiliser une liste bien sûr rédigée par les filles où ces dernières classaient les gars les plus doués en sport. L'éternel admirateur de Bebe Stevens s'était montré très fier d'être le troisième après Token et Kyle. Et encore, là il était question des classements les plus élogieux et intéressants. Publics surtout. Car les filles avaient sûrement un bon nombre de listes pour savoir quel garçon possédait le style vestimentaire le plus cool, avait les plus beaux cheveux, était le plus gentil, draguait le mieux... Sur ces sujets, Clyde Donovan savait que son nom était forcément en première place de toutes ces listes !

Et, au cas où Craig ne prendrait pas en compte ces merveilleuses listes en jugeant tout ceci de choses très immature, son cher ami n'avait pas lésiné sur la présentation. Dès que son père était parti rejoindre des collègues de travail à un petit événement organisé chez l'un d'eux (Rectification : Foncé dans les bras d'une certaine femme n'étant pas simplement une amie), ce grand amateur de tacos n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain et y passer encore plus de temps que d'habitude. À d'abord choisir méticuleusement le shampoing parfait pour l'occasion : Cette lotion à la pomme que Craig semblait apprécier puisque c'était le fruit préféré de Stripe. Certains pourraient trouver cela un peu étrange, et Cartman ajouterait sûrement que ça allait ajouter une note de zoophilie dans leur relation, mais Clyde connaissait assez son ami d'enfance pour savoir que celui-ci accordait beaucoup d'importance à son cochon d'Inde. Un peu comme un parent qui trouve fabuleux et adorable la moindre parole et action de son enfant. Et le gamin trouvait ce détail très mignon, en plus de confirmer la sensibilité presque secrète de son ami.  
Ainsi que la sensibilité amoureuse et physique que Craig devait nourrir à son égard, en le trouvant définitivement attirant. Très sexy et dénué de tout défaut physique. Un corps à la fois rassurant et faisant naître en lui tout un tas de fantasmes que Clyde n'osait pas trop imaginer en détail. Il préférait juste se risquer à penser que ces fameux fantasmes devaient être à la fois très audacieux mais toujours très romantiques. Comme une nuit blanche rien que tous les deux dans la base secrète à Stark's Pond. Pratiquer des petits jeux sexuels en endossant à nouveau leurs rôles de Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Feldspar son assassin personnel serait également intéressant ! Quoique, s'enfermer dans une salle de classe vide pour y tester la position la plus difficile du kamasutra gay ne devait pas être mal non plus. Jeter un œil à ce fameux kamasutra gay serait également très intéressant... Mais, avant d'imaginer trop de choses troublantes et peut-être un petit peu trop excitantes, le plus grand fan de Bebe Stevens choisissait de clôturer le sujet de façon neutre mais flamboyante en observant qu'aucun des éventuels anciens petits amis de Craig devaient lui arriver à la cheville. Clyde Donovan restait toujours en tête dans la liste fictive que pourrait avoir faite Craig s'il avait été une fille.  
Fort de cette évidence toute aussi peu fiable mais pour lui capitale, Clyde avait une fois de plus pas vraiment honoré son ancien exposé mémorable au sujet des moyens d'économiser l'eau en passant autant de temps sous la douche. À se pomponner sûrement autant que la fille qu'il idolâtrait tellement et serait sûrement des plus fiers d'avoir ce point commun avec elle !

Hélas, le karma lui était revenu en pleine face en passant devant son grand miroir à toujours trôner fièrement dans sa chambre. Pourtant en pleine possession de ses moyens à ce moment précis, après s'être séché minutieusement sans oublier une longue bataille avec le sèche-cheveux et tous les outils susceptibles de l'aider à avoir la coiffure la plus cool possible, Clyde sentait sa confiance retomber d'un coup. Même en étant à présent son petit ami, son pote le trouverait sûrement pathétique de parader comme ça. Se croire le meilleur, le plus beau et le plus intéressant. À exhiber sans cesse ce titre devenu obsolète et presque ridicule de garçon le plus mignon. Se faisant surtout si facilement manipuler par les filles et superbement ignorer par la fille la plus populaire de l'école. Qui collectionnait les râteaux et les vaines tentatives de paraître le plus cool possible aux yeux des jeunes filles à séduire.  
Que ça soit sur Internet ou dans la vraie vie, le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait dû voir et rencontrer tout un tas de gars vraiment superbes et intelligents. De vrais beaux mâles qui pouvaient se vanter modestement de posséder tous les dons précieux. De correspondre au fantasme ultime de Craig, préférant peut-être les gars latinos super canon presque doués en tout et avec un fort caractère (Des versions masculines de Jennifer Lopez, en quelque sorte)  
En tout cas, pas d'un minable vivant à travers une liste officieuse datant de l'école élémentaire. Qui pensait naïvement avoir l'air plus musclé et agréable à regarder juste en rentrant le ventre. Qui, même en étant pour le moment préservé d'une trop forte acné, désespérait d'avoir seulement quelques petits poils clairsemés sur le torse qui ne lui donnaient pas du tout l'air viril. Qui ne pourrait de toute façon jamais s'affirmer comme un exemple de virilité puisqu'il restait beaucoup plus petit que ses camarades. Et qui commençait surtout à se ronger les sangs en se disant que Cartman avait   
peut-être raison quand il lui conseillait de faire un sérieux régime... 

Son meilleur ami (et petit ami) ne lui avait jamais fait de reproches ou de vilaines moqueries sur son physique mais Craig allait sûrement profiter de ce nouveau grand statut officiel pour lui glisser quelques remarques bien acerbes pour faire de lui le petit ami parfait à ses yeux. Ou lui faire du chantage et menacer de le quitter si ses désirs n'étaient pas respectés ! Clyde savait très bien que son compère n'était pas comme ça, mais les paroles de son discutable confident lui revenaient trop distinctement en mémoire. Surtout les passages stipulant que les gays aimaient justes les gars taillés dans la roche la plus sacrée possible, pour ensuite les jeter une fois qu'ils étaient lassés ou trouvaient mieux.  
Pourtant, Cartman lui avait expressément conseillé de devenir plus intime avec Craig, que leur couple bascule le plus vite possible dans quelque chose de sexuel pour faire écho à l'épisode Brenda Love et rendre leur romance complètement stable et officielle. Un conseil assez illogique s'il suivait les précédentes sages paroles d'Eric Cartman : Une fois qu'ils auraient couché ensemble, Craig serait donc censé le quitter ou devenir plus distant ? Ou pire, lui faire explicitement comprendre qu'il était un très mauvais coup et ne voulait par conséquent plus de lui comme petit ami ni même comme meilleur ami. Un vrai cauchemar pour sa fierté et surtout pour son existence toute entière ! 

 

D'un côté, Clyde était tiraillé par l'envie de téléphoner tout de suite à ce gros lard si peu digne de confiance pour au moins avoir des conseils un peu plus rassurants et à l'ordre du jour. D'être rassuré sur son physique aussi, pouvoir avoir la confirmation qu'il plaisait vraiment à son petit ami et que ce dernier n'allait pas le laisser tomber une fois la chose faite. Qu'il l'aimait vraiment, comme lui-même se découvrait à l'aimer de plus en plus amoureusement. Avec cette envie de le serrer tendrement dans ses bras sans rien dire d'autre pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami l'embrasse pour lui faire comprendre tant de choses...   
En fait, c'était à Craig qu'il allait passer ce coup de fil. Comme c'était prévu dans le plan initial qui ne pouvait pas échouer. En plus, Clyde se surprenait à avoir envie de visionner pour la première fois de sa vie un film pornographie gay avec son meilleur ami. Même si après il ne serait plus jamais hétérosexuel, mais ça ce n'était pas trop grave. Ce fait avéré et assumé pourrait même faire beaucoup rire son complice, une bonne façon de clôturer la fin du film en beauté et avec un certain romantisme ! Mais avant ce charmant moment, il fallait trouver les bons mots pour le rendre possible. 

Depuis le temps, le gamin connaissait assez les manières de Craig Tucker pour ne pas être vexé si son meilleur ami lui faisait remarquer qu'il en avait mis du temps pour se sortir les doigts du cul et se décider à l'appeler. Seule la demande fatidique le pétrifiait sur place, heureusement que Craig n'aurait pas à le voir rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en demandant à voir un film de cul avec uniquement des hommes comme acteurs principaux. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être au moment où le fameux film serait devant lui sur un écran, quand il faudra tout regarder, peut-être avouer aimer telle ou telle chose... Clyde préférait ne pas se concentrer sur ce problème pour le moment et uniquement s'appliquer dans la confection de cette pâte à biscuits.  
Quoi de plus romantique que de préparer les biscuits préférées de sa chère et tendre moitié pour ce qui allait tout de même être un de leurs premiers moments en amoureux. Et quoi de plus gay pour accompagner ce moment qu'un film pornographique avec des hommes qui allaient s'embrasser, se tripoter, et probablement baiser à la fin... Le tout en compagnie de son meilleur ami, gay, et récemment devenu son petit ami officiel. À défaut d'avoir trouvé une inspiration subite pour la demande presque aussi officielle que ce film encore inconnu mais déjà très célèbre, Clyde assumait presque totalement qu'il avait vraiment hâte de le visionner.


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis leur petite enfance et le début de leur amitié, quand les deux gamins venaient déjà quotidiennement chez l'un et l'autre, ils avaient pris l'habitude de commencer leur tête-à-tête amical avec ce petit rituel : Au lieu de toujours bêtement et simplement frapper à la porte d'entrée, l'invité toquait à la baie vitrée derrière la maison. Et, dès que l'hôte apparaissait en courant, commençait alors un charmant petit concours de grimaces de chaque côté de ce miroir à parfaitement refléter l'image de leur amitié.  
Aujourd'hui encore, cette baie vitrée lui montrait un aperçu parfait de leur relation actuelle : Tous les deux se regardaient avec des petits sourires hésitants, synonymes d'un trouble encore trop présent et palpable pour s'adonner encore une fois à de nouvelles grimaces. Comme si de rien était, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas mis officiellement en couple la nuit passée, comme s'ils ne se retrouvaient pas pour justement passer un petit tête-à-tête en amoureux devant un film pornographique (gay, bien sûr). 

Sans non plus oser s'embrasser quand Clyde avait ouvert pour inviter son ami à entrer. Même s'il lui avait semblé que Craig se tenait plus proche de lui que d'habitude, peut-être dans l'attente d'une embrassade romantique de bienvenue, le gamin n'avait pu détacher son regard de ce que son ami tenait dans la main. Pas seulement un vulgaire DVD, carrément un mini coffret collector ! Le fan de cochons d'Inde n'avait pas lésiné pour fêter dignement ce premier visionnage, ça allait être un film incluant probablement plein de scènes coupées sans oublier des bonus assurément très intéressants ! Et cette fois, celui à avoir pourtant si souvent pris la fuite devant une situation s'annonçant un peu trop gay faisait bien savoir qu'il n'était pas question de perdre du temps. Sans le vouloir, il suivait même scrupuleusement chaque trace de pas dans le déroulement de leur petit crime purement amical lors du premier Brenda Love...

Tout de même un peu tendu mais toujours fermement décidé à regarder ce film en compagnie de son meilleur ami/petit ami, Clyde avait donc proposé à ce dernier de monter dans la chambre pendant qu'il se chargeait d'apporter la petite collation préparée spécialement pour cet instant plus qu'important. Aussi, de cette manière, celui a peut-être avoir encore quelques doutes quant à sa sexualité n'aurait pas à subir ces brèves minutes de blanc trop propices à des vilains doutes au moment où Craig préparerait le DVD. C'était un coup à s'enfuir comme un lâche pile quand le film débuterait, en laissant son meilleur ami seul et déçu au point qu'il ne pourrait même pas se changer les idées en se tripotant devant le fameux film gay mais mettrait un point d'honneur à ne plus jamais adresser la parole à cet enfoiré qui ne méritait plus de le fréquenter.

 

Heureusement, loin de ses vieux démons, l'éternel admirateur de Bebe Stevens ne flanchait pas. Pas du tout, loin de là ! Tout en entendant son meilleur pote entrer dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui, il faisait les dernières vérifications primordiales dans le petit miroir près de la porte d'entrée. Si sa coiffure était toujours aussi parfaite (même si dans le feu de l'action il serait forcément un peu décoiffé). Si aucun défaut ne venait d’apparaître soudainement sur son visage (Rien à déclarer, à part quelques petites rougeurs sûrement provoquées par la présence de son petit ami et du fameux DVD collector !). Si ça changeait vraiment quelque chose de se brosser deux fois de suite les dents comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure (Effet placebo ou non, son sourire lui semblait encore plus charmeur que d'habitude).  
Fort de toutes ces importantes constatations qui allaient forcément faire beaucoup d'effet à son complice, Clyde s'était finalement éloigné du miroir pour aller chercher l’assiette avec les biscuits et se rendait d'un pas parfaitement serein jusqu'à sa chambre. Sans prendre la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, en se demandant furtivement pourquoi Craig avait fermé la porte, et manquer de faire tomber la précieuse assiette en ayant si brusquement la réponse devant les yeux. Sur son lit plus précisément. Où son cher ami se tenait assis, complètement à poil. Enfin, pas totalement. Craig avait gardé son t-shirt Red racer et ses sous-vêtements (avec des motifs de cette même série...) mais avait retiré son bonnet, on pouvait donc tout de même parler de nudité pire que troublante. Et de parfait clin d’œil à Brenda Love premier du nom, lorsque Clyde avait lui-même expliqué très sérieusement que, pour plus de confort et de plaisir, une séance de masturbation devait se faire sans vêtements superflus et avec le strict minimum. Comme le répétait innocemment son meilleur ami qui avait bien retenu ce conseil, dont le petit sourire innocent mais sincère l'encourageait à faire de même. En se disant peut-être, un peu plus sournoisement, que ce pauvre petit bébé pleurnichard allait se dégonfler et se déshabiller dans la salle de bain. Ou lui demander très dignement de se retourner pendant qu'il retirait un à un ses vêtements d'un style volontairement décontracté.

À vrai dire, Clyde avait autre chose en tête. Bien que ses mains tremblaient légèrement en posant les biscuits à côté de son pote, le gamin n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de commencer cette petite séance de strip-tease. Le genre de séance faite de temps à autre sans aucune arrière-pensées devant celui qu'il considérait autrefois comme un presque frère, pour simplement se changer avant un cours d'éducation physique ou pour lui montrer de nouveaux vêtements très cools. Puis réitérer ces séances ultérieurement, seul devant son grand miroir, pour se confirmer une fois de plus qu'il méritait vraiment sa place de garçon le plus mignon.

Cette fois-ci, la séance était un peu particulière : Elle se déroulait en présence de son petit ami, occupé à déguster lentement un biscuit, ne perdant pas une miette du petit show que débutait ce strip-teaseur pas encore professionnel mais de bonne volonté. De très bonne volonté. Vu comment Clyde se tenait si près du lit, à ôter minutieusement son pull en faisant exprès de soulever un petit peu son t-shirt dans la foulée pour laisser entrevoir un bout de peau. Puis se retrouver avec les cheveux ébouriffés comme un pissenlit, mais ne pas s'en inquiéter ni foncer sur un peigne pour se recoiffer vu la tête que faisait Craig. Entre stupéfaction, approbation et envie. Le petit morceau de gâteau n'attendant que d'être mangé depuis de si longues minutes pouvait confirmer de cet état d’excitation encore mesuré et provoqué par ce début de déshabillage très particulier. Mais avait finalement été croqué avec délectation et impatience au moment où un agréable bruit de ceinture à se détacher s'était fait entendre. Et deux pauvres petits biscuits innocents venaient carrément d'être attrapés quand Clyde (presque innocent lui aussi) avait eu la bonne idée de se retourner, de manière à se mettre dos à son unique spectateur pour retirer si lentement son jeans. Trop lentement, en se penchant légèrement (exprès, là aussi) de manière à bien lui montrer une certaine partie de son corps à avoir tant affolé ses sens durant le premier grand moment en compagnie de Brenda Love. Un peu trop tard, cet ami si naïf comprenait que ce qu'il avait pris comme un simple tour de force pour convenablement brancher le magnétoscope avait dû être un instant de pur plaisir pour les yeux et les sens de son meilleur ami homosexuel. 

D'ailleurs, le plus novice des deux face au monde merveilleux de l'homosexualité se sentait de plus en plus sûr de lui sur ce sujet. Il n'hésitait plus, bien au contraire. En envoyant par exemple   
par-dessus son épaule un chaleureux regard complice à son petit ami qui, de façon tout à fait prévisible, avait remonté ses yeux pour le gratifier d'un sourire rêveusement satisfait. Un sourire qui confirmerait que Kyle venait de perdre sa place du gars avec le plus beau cul, si les filles avaient fait ce genre de liste. Et, puisqu'il était question de chose esthétiquement parfaites, le plus grand fan de Bebe Stevens se félicitait d'avoir choisi un de ses plus beaux caleçons pour l'occasion (Une autre de ses tenues de combat). Justement celui qu'il aurait choisi pour faire sa première fois, un de ceux issus de la marque Playboy acheté un certaine prix vu son usage, qui lui donnait pour le moment assez de courage pour enfin se retourner et donner à sa moitié un magnifique baiser romantique tant attendu. Dans la belle version censurée idéalisée au point de figurer dans son film, que Clyde avait en vitesse rectifié dans sa tête au moment où il avait en effet fait le premier pas mais s'était misérablement pris les pieds dans son pantalon traînant toujours par terre. Si bien qu'il était à moitié tombé sur le lit, accueilli par les petits rires moqueurs de son compère. Toutefois, depuis hier soir, ce grand amateur de tacos avait trouvé la parade parfaite pour répliquer de la façon la plus cool possible face à son meilleur ami. Et son petit ami, auquel il avait collé un baiser tout aussi maladroit mais terriblement sincère après s'être convenablement redressé, dans un langage assez romantique pour que Craig le comprenne tout de suite. Lui réponde de la même façon, en lui prenant la main et la serrant dans la sienne. Avec une envie proche de l'ardeur qu'avait sa langue pour rejoindre celle de son complice. En effet, celui-ci était toujours persuadé que c'était le nec le plus ultra de directement commencer par fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de sa moitié pour que leur langue puissent romantiquement se coller l'une et l'autre et se caresser lentement. En tout cas, Clyde le faisait depuis ses 8 ans, depuis ses premiers baisers échangés avec des filles. Et continuait à le faire avec son meilleur ami, son petit ami, le gars qu'il considérait comme un quasi dieu pour offrir des baisers romantiques et passionnés. Celui qui était donc le plus à même de juger cette première embrassade de la journée, celle à précéder la nuit fatidique de leur mise en couple.  
Le moment était en plus tout choisi puisque ce touchant échange de salive fait avec amour venait de prendre fin et que les deux amis osaient se regarder dans les yeux. Vu le magnifique sourire à lui faire face, ce grand séducteur qu'était censé être Clyde Donovan s’attendait sûrement à recevoir un charmant compliment venant de celui qu'il aimait le plus, amicalement et probablement amoureusement. Le gamin semblait oublier qu'il sortait avec son meilleur ami, Craig Tucker. 

 

\- Tu embrasses comme un gamin de 10 ans. 

 

Est-ce que cette remarque faussement anodine pouvait être considérée comme une private joke romantique... Vu le petit sourire moqueur mais tout simplement adorable de son ami d'enfance, Clyde pouvait peut-être la considérer comme telle. La plus adorable des private joke !  
C'est vrai, Craig était bien placé pour se permettre de faire cette petite constatation puisque à défaut d'avoir eu l'occasion d'expérimenter des échanges buccaux ensemble durant leur petite enfance, le tristement célèbre admirateur de Bebe Stevens avait bien souvent bassiné son meilleur ami au sujet de toutes les filles qu'il avait embrassées et sa façon soi-disant parfaite de faire la chose. En mettant directement la langue, pour tout de suite charmer et troubler la demoiselle en question !  
Ainsi, d'après celui qui se prenait pour un grand tombeur, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus lui résister et trouverait cela sauvagement romantique !! Dans sa grande crédulité et pas encore au courant des préférences de son pote, Clyde avait toujours pensé que si Craig ne lui avait jamais demandé des détails et restait toujours pensif lors de ces conversations, c'était parce que lui-même pensait à la fille dont il était amoureux et comment s'y prendre pour l'embrasser de cette façon. Pas parce qu'il s'imaginait en train d'échanger un de ces fameux baisers avec son meilleur pote ! Le gamin se demandait même si son ami d'enfance avait déjà tenté d'embrasser une fille, et sinon avec quel garçon il avait eu son premier baiser. Si lui-même connaissait ce veinard dont il n'était certainement pas jaloux...   
Il se retenait aussi de répliquer à son cher petit ami adoré que lui, embrassait comme un gay. Pour finalement le lui dire, le lâcher très distinctement en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable. En plus cette réponse n'était pas franchement méchante, elle venait même de faire rire aux éclats Craig. Une rareté aussi adorable que notable ! Celui-ci reprenait tout de même son sérieux pour lui demander, tout aussi posément, s'il avait eu l'occasion d'embrasser des gars pour pouvoir appuyer cette constatation aussi précisément. Cette fois beaucoup plus gêné, Clyde répondait quand même avec un petit sourire faussement naïf qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en embrasser d'autres comme il avait déjà le premier et parfait exemple à ses côtés. Et qu'il ne voulait sûrement pas l'échanger contre un autre, comme semblait le dire cette façon de lui étreindre les épaules avec son bras et ce sourire terriblement charmeur dont seul Clyde Donovan avait le secret. Le genre de petit numéro de drague toujours accompagné d'un sourire éclatant que son auteur gardait même quand son meilleur pote ajoutait que lui aussi devait être un peu gay vu le film qu'ils allaient tous les deux regarder. Et avant que ce pauvre petit bébé pleurnichard ne change d'avis en affirmant qu'il n'était pas homosexuel et plus trop sûr de vouloir visionner le film en question, son compère lui avait mis le DVD sous le nez. Comme Clyde l'avait fait pour présenter Brenda Love à son meilleur ami, tout en l'invitant très cérémonieusement à découvrir les talents de son actrice pornographique préférée.

Cette fois, malgré l’absence d'une présence féminine et enjôleuse, l'admirateur de Bebe Stevens avait tout de suite reconnu le duo d'acteurs principaux. Il les avait vus dans ce film plus ou moins culte où les deux amis interprétés par ces gars créaient un sport révolutionnaire mélangeant le baseball et le basket-ball. Toutefois, Clyde n'avait pas été complètement conquis par ce nouveau sport malgré quelques passages du film jugés franchement drôles. Mais Stan et Kenny, présents avec lui lors de cette séance au cinéma et pas non plus vraiment emballés, lui avaient ordonné de se taire s'ils voulaient avoir une chance se faire rembourser. Fort heureusement, les gamins avaient récupéré leur argent et Clyde s'était réconcilié avec les deux interprètes en visionnant un autre de leurs films. Celui retraçant la genèse d'un super-héros aussi cool que Batman, Orgazmo. Et justement, comble de la chance, pour son premier film pornographique gay il allait être question de ce héros faisant une petite entorse à ses principes mormons puisqu'il allait passer un moment très chaud en compagnie d'un homme. En effet, dans cette suite officielle encore inconnue du grand public, Joe Young alias Orgazmo découvrait qu'il n’était en fait pas complètement hétérosexuel. Et son expérience chaotique avec le monde de la pornographie ou l'aspect strict de sa religion à ce sujet n'en étaient pas la cause, pas question de s'amuser à bêtement braver un interdit puisque le jeune homme s'était simplement rendu compte qu'il avait pris plus de plaisir en répondant timidement à des avances de nature homosexuelle qu'en embrassant sa petite amie. Joe s'était donc enfui le jour où il avait justement rendez-vous avec cette dernière dans l'idée de parler de leur projet de mariage. Pour aller rejoindre le seul homme à l'avoir troublé à ce point, Dave, qui venait enfin de rentrer dans le droit chemin : En assumant maintenant son côté queer puisqu'il était devenu le photographe attitré des meilleurs films gays de tout poil. S'en suivait une touchante et passionnée scène de déclaration basculant vite dans la sensualité la plus homo érotique possible. 

Visiblement très fan et connaisseur de cette série de films gays produits par ces deux gars, Craig expliquait qu'il commandait toujours leurs DVD sans s’inquiéter outre mesure puisque ses auteurs et interprètes principaux avaient pensé à tout en offrant à ces coffrets DVD un aspect totalement lambda. Pour ainsi apporter l'impression de recevoir et collectionner un film à l'aspect conventionnel, d'apparence seulement. Car dans une interview très spéciale présente dans le premier DVD de la collection, ces acteurs très prévoyants avaient expliqué qu'ils préféraient partager et commercialiser à prix raisonnable leurs sextape avant que celles-ci ne soient diffusées illégalement sur le net. Pour ne pas marcher sur les pas de Paris Hilton par exemple... Et faire mieux que cette pute pourrie gâtée puisqu'ils avaient déjà produit une sympathique petite liste de films gays avec pas mal de passages sexuels. Des suites tendancieuses de leurs films, ou des scènes de baise dans des endroits improbables mais super classieux. Comme la fois où ils avaient fait du sexe politiquement incorrect sur la muraille de Chine. Ou pratiqué un 69 dans un des hôtels les plus chers de Los Angeles en étant habillés en femmes et complètement défoncés au LSD... 

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Clyde, cet habitué des scénarios souvent assez basiques et scolaires des films X strictement hétérosexuels pour que sa curiosité soit ainsi piquée à vif. Même la crème de la crème, les films érotiques ou plus explicites entre femmes pouvaient se sentir menacés par cette face cachée de l'iceberg. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce célèbre amateur de tacos n'osait pas avouer à son ami qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer trop en détails comment pouvait se dérouler un film gay (pornographique ou non). Juste se douter que des hommes devaient agir comme un couple dit normal, avec des embrassades et des scènes assez... rapprochées.  
Seulement, encore une fois grâce à son meilleur ami, ce monde si étrange et bien souvent décrié ne lui semblait plus aussi obscur et effrayant. Il était même plutôt attirant. Dangereusement attirant. Tellement que Clyde pourrait peut-être admettre qu'il avait envie de voir d'autres films avec des couples d'hommes, si celui-ci lui plaisait bien sûr. Et surtout voir des films plus romantique mais toujours sur le thème de l'homosexualité masculine. Tout ça en compagnie de son meilleur ami, cela va sans dire. En plus, Craig se chargeait non seulement de lire dans ses pensées mais surtout de confirmer leurs futurs projets communs de visionnage en caressant sa main avec la sienne. Doucement, amoureusement peut-être aussi. Mais malheureusement pas assez longtemps, puisque son ami s'était vivement écarté au moment où son complice l'avait regardé dans les yeux armé d'un adorable sourire innocent.

En apparences, le gamin au bonnet péruvien s'en était sorti en feignant de s'être simplement levé du lit pour aller mettre en marche le DVD. Comme si de rien était, alors que ses légers rougissements que Clyde avait eu le temps d’apercevoir ne trompaient personne. Et certainement pas lui, son meilleur ami ET petit ami !   
Certes, Craig avait quelques avantages très notables par rapport à son pote découvrant tout juste sa bisexualité : Il était gay, connaissait donc très bien ce milieu, sa culture, ses pratiques, et les nombreux films en tout genre à en découler. Et puis il embrassait merveilleusement bien aussi, un point très important aux yeux du grand romantique qu'était Clyde Donovan. Mais le petit chanceux à être son petit ami ne pouvait pas se plaindre niveau atouts de choix en sa possession : L'impassible Craig Tucker perdait presque tous ses moyens en sa compagnie, à l'aide d'un simple petit sourire un peu trop tendre et romantique. Si ça ce n'était pas une arme secrète ultimement, fatalement, adorable ! Et gay.

 

Pour rester dans le sujet (gay bien sûr) en voyant son ami occupé à installer le DVD, Clyde se disait que c'était dommage finalement si Craig ne l'avait pas accueilli en étant complètement nu sur son lit. Négligemment allongé sur le ventre... Avant de vite chasser cette idée de son esprit si facilement embrouillé et troublé par la faute d'une certaine personne, sinon il allait être dans tous ses états avant même que le film ne commence. Quoique, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde serait certainement très flatté et encore plus amoureux de lui en remarquant que son petit ami le trouvait plus excitant qu'un film porno. Toutefois, Clyde ne se sentait pas encore prêt à assumer ce genre de chose entrant pourtant dans la chaleureuse catégorie du romantisme. Le gamin avait donc maladroitement affirmé à son complice qu'il préférait rester à sa place, au bout du lit, pour avoir une meilleure vue. Craig aussi devait avoir une très bonne vue d'où il était, à l'autre bout du lit, la place parfaite pour visionner le film tout en ayant dans sa ligne de mire le dos et le cul de son meilleur ami. Des endroits interdits qu'il avait le droit de toucher de toutes les façons maintenant, en tant que petit ami officiel. Bien que le gamin au bonnet péruvien n'abusait pas de son tout nouveau privilège ni de son statut de gay censé être obsédé par le sexe, il chatouillait juste gentiment le bas du dos de son compère du bout de son gros orteil. Un contact bien innocent mais pas assez purement amical, le genre de caresse qui, autrefois, aurait fait bondir Clyde avant que ce dernier finisse par s'enfuir à toutes jambes pour s'enfermer à double tour dans le sous-sol en guettant quand Craig allait partir pour enfin se décider à en sortir. Plus maintenant. Celui censé paniquer à la moindre note trop connotée gay riait doucement en se tournant vers son ami, lui offrant ce qui devait être un de ses sourires les plus craquants. Assez pour que Craig reste interdit quelques secondes avant de le rabrouer d'une façon bien peu crédible en lui disant, avec de légères rougeurs aux joues, qu'il allait rater les moments les plus intéressants du film s'il restait à le regarder bêtement comme ça.

Peut-être que Clyde avait manqué les premières minutes du film (Quand, en bon mormon, Joe Young n'avait pas voulu mentir à sa petite amie et préféré choisir ce que lui soufflait son cœur...), mais une preuve de plus des sentiments de son ami d'enfance à son égard le valait amplement. Et puis, il n'avait pas raté grand-chose. Ses souvenirs encore très clairs du film ayant inspiré cette suite gay et les informations délivrées par son petit ami l'aidaient à ne pas se sentir trop dépaysé de voir le super-héros Orgazmo débarquer chez son ancien photographe, Dave. Que ce dernier l'écoute attentivement, respectueusement, presque fébrilement. En osant même de temps en temps lui toucher la main, au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait les paroles confuses du jeune homme lui expliquant qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien maintenant qu'il avait découvert cette petite partie gay en lui. Se faisant même adroitement complimenter pour sa candeur et son innocence le rendant terriblement attirant. Et pas seulement quand il portait son flamboyant costume très moulant de super-héros ! 

Ne pouvant qu'approuver ces lignes de dialogues plus que parlantes pour son cas précis, Clyde avait tout de même tourné encore une fois la tête en direction de son petit ami (et meilleur ami) pour lui demander très sérieusement si lui aussi trouvait que c'était un charme en plus de sortir avec un homme innocent (pour ne pas dire vierge...) et assez inexpérimenté. Ce à quoi son petit ami avait simplement répondu qu'il le pensait peut-être aussi, avec le genre de sourire qui penchait gracieusement en faveur du "Oui". Gonflé à bloc par ce doux aveu plus que rassurant, démontrant en beauté que tous les gays ne voulaient pas forcément un partenaire super doué et collectionnant les conquêtes, ce grand amateur de tacos avait senti son cœur faire un bond encore plus intense en se retrouvant face à un vrai baiser gay. Un bisou un peu timide et hésitant, mais qui restait entre deux hommes d'où l'aspect relativement impressionnant pour un gamin n'ayant jamais osé s'intéresser à la chose. Qui s'était forcé à penser qu'un couple d'hommes c'était juste bizarre, pas mignon, magnifique, à serrer son cœur d'une façon si agréable... Voilà les termes à lui venir en tête, très loin des commentaires homophobes fusant bien trop souvent et que certains avaient voulu lui inculquer. Des mots haineux qui ne voulaient définitivement rien dire devant cette scène de tendresse touchante et sincère : De longues embrassades de moins en moins prudes, cette belle étreinte durant laquelle les deux hommes étaient tombés progressivement allongés sur le canapé où ils étaient déjà assis, ce petit gémissement interrogatif qu'avait eu Orgazmo en sentant quelque chose d'étrange sous un coussin, le frisson d’angoisse que Clyde n'avait pu réprimer en voyant en gros plan à l'écran ce sex-toy de forme phallique bien veineux et violet en forme de corne de Licorne...!   
Mais son compère l'avait à l'instant rassuré en expliquant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre puisque ce genre d'objet serait utilisé dans un autre film mais pas pour celui-ci comme le thème était plus... Romantique. À ce sujet, le gamin était ravi et touché que son petit ami si attentionné ait choisi un film X gay assez fleur bleue pour sa première fois. La première fois qu'il regardait un film gay, pas sa première fois tout court comme semblait le confirmer le regard rassurant de son meilleur ami en tournant à nouveau la tête vers lui.

En parlant de choses effrayantes qui restaient pour le moment dans l'ombre, le gamin se demandait si Craig avait des sex-toys... Et notait mentalement de le demander plus tard à Cartman, si ce genre de possession se classait comme typiquement gay. Car Clyde était sûr et certain de ne pas être mentalement prêt à rester de marbre si son cher ami vidait devant lui une boite entière de pénis factices. De quoi faire la plus mémorable et pathétique des crises d'angoisse...! 

 

Par chance, aucun sex-toy à l'horizon. Juste une scène de déshabillage mutuelle, désordonnée, intense... Présageant des choses à venir encore plus passionnées en constatant de leurs gestes maladroits mais avides de plaisir. Et surtout des mains baladeuses du plus gay et expérimenté des deux... À ce propos, Clyde remerciait mentalement son pote de ne pas se jeter sur lui pour à son tour lui montrer certains plaisirs purement gays. Sauf si Craig réservait ces petites réjouissances pour plus tard, quand son cher ami serait complètement happé par le film et donc plus vulnérable ! Non, le grand fan de Bebe Stevens savait que son petit ami à rester son meilleur ami n'était pas comme ça (Même s'il était gay). Comme prévu, ils allaient sagement regarder le film (Découvrir, pour ce qui était de son cas).  
Il allait donc tranquillement et consciencieusement regarder ce film, sans fuir misérablement, détaler comme un lapin à la première embrassade un peu trop langoureuse. Comme ce baiser qui lui semblait assez passionné pour le faire rougir furieusement, tout en lui faisant admettre que deux hommes se donnant un baiser de cinéma ce n'était pas aussi hideux et choquant que ça. Tout comme le fait de voir un gars promener sa langue sur le corps d'un de ses congénères n'était pas non plus dans le thème du monstrueux. C'était même assez instructif, le soupirant de Bebe Stevens se demandait d'ailleurs avec une pointe de curiosité très bien placée si Craig gémirait comme ça si, comme dans le film, il lui léchait les tétons, promenait aussi lentement sa langue sur son ventre, pour ensuite la poser sur son sexe, pour s'en occuper avec une envie totalement assumée et visiblement pas uniquement pour les besoins scénaristiques du film... Ouais c'était prévisible qu'une scène de fellation lui fasse de l'effet, c'était souvent ses scènes préférées dans les films pornographiques dits normaux, mais cette fois c'était précisément une scène ou un gars se faisait sucer par un autre gars. Encore mieux, comme semblaient lui faire savoir ses sens et son corps en réagissant presque instantanément. Assez vite pour que Craig puisse le deviner, s'approcher, le remarquer en venant de glisser sa main au niveau de son entrejambe, pile à l'endroit bien révélateur d'un certain renflement bien peu anodin. Et assez gay, vu le contexte.

 

\- Oh... Je ne savais pas que ce genre de truc te faisait bander. 

 

De bien mauvaise foi, Clyde aurait pu soutenir que cette affirmation était complètement fausse. Risible. Ridicule. Une simple erreur hormonale sous le coup de la surprise. Mais même pour préserver l'honneur qui restait à son obsolète hétérosexualité il ne voulait pas essayer de se justifier ou contredire son ami. Au contraire, il avait accueilli cet attouchement surprise avec un petit frisson mais surtout un soupir pouvant s'apparenter à une timide approbation. En tout cas, le fan de cochons d'Inde le comprenait en ce sens et ses mains n'avaient pas attendu plus longtemps avant de se glisser sous son t-shirt. Pas pour retirer ce vêtement dans un élan qui serait plus brutal que réellement amoureux, simplement pour caresser son dos. Doucement, posant sa tête sur son épaule et en collant son corps au sien. De cette manière, Clyde pouvait parfaitement entendre et ressentir la respiration de son ami au creux de son cou, remarquer aussi qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu une érection. Est-ce que Craig réagissait de manière naturelle aux événements du film ou s'imaginait avec son meilleur ami dans ce genre de situation très peu amicale... ? Son ami était-il aussi doué avec ses mains à force de masser son cochon d'Inde ? Comment faisait son petit ami pour exceller dans toutes sortes de baisers, même ceux donnés au creux du cou, juste à un endroit sensible que Clyde ignorait jusqu'ici. Et qui l'avait fait pousser un petit gémissement, mettant fin à ses interrogations dont il connaissait déjà les réponses. C'était juste moins troublant de se poser des tas de questions plutôt que de complètement se concentrer sur ces caresses de plus en plus entêtantes. La main (droite ou gauche, peu importe) de Craig qui s'activait de cette façon si caressante sur son épaule pendant que son autre main (la gauche ou la droite...) était à mi-chemin entre la caresse et les chatouilles sur son ventre. Impressionnant, ils étaient officiellement en couple depuis hier soir seulement et Craig savait déjà comment lui prodiguer le genre de câlineries à rendre ses émotions toutes molles et béates de contentement. Peut-être parce que son cher ami avait souvent dû imaginer quels genres de contacts romantiques pourraient plaire à son pote, en tant que meilleur ami il savait aussi que Clyde était trèèès chatouilleux et donc plutôt sensible, ou avait simplement envie de lui faire du bien de manière amoureuse mais respectueuse de ses futures appréhensions.

Quelle que soit la véritable raison, le gamin savait qu'en la creusant davantage et en s'abandonnant encore plus aux caresses de son petit ami, il allait fondre complètement. Passer un moment pire qu'agréable et très gay devant son premier film pornographique de nature homosexuelle, mais sans que sa chère moitié soit pleinement satisfaite. Et sans avoir l'occasion de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un petit garçon naïf et innocent encore tout intimidé devant des échanges un peu trop gay et sexuellement équivoques. Pas complètement en tout cas.  
Se rappelant enfin des sages conseils de son confident, Clyde s'était relevé d'un coup. Manquant au passage de chanceler comme s’il avait quitté un peu trop précipitamment le monde merveilleux des plaisirs gays. Un monde qu'il n'allait cependant pas tarder à rejoindre de nouveau, comme le signifiait le petit sourire complice qu'envoyait le plus grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens à l'expression interloquée de son compère. Celui-ci n'avait pas tardé à troquer son étonnement contre un éclatant sourire appréciateur et ravi en voyant son petit ami retirer rapidement son t-shirt et faire de même avec son caleçon.   
Clyde aurait aimé se souvenir de la réaction précise qu'avait eu son meilleur ami en voyant son pénis au moment des mensurations ordonnées par Cartman, que ce gros lard lui confirme également que Craig avait souri avec autant d'enthousiasme en voyant l'engin, si Clyde avait osé lui demander et avait su à cette époque que son ami était gay. Gay et assez amoureux de lui pour ne pas hésiter plus longtemps et se désaper à son tour. En guettant également la réaction de son petit ami.

Étant des amis d'enfance assez proches, et ensuite grâce à la crédulité de Clyde Donovan, les deux garnements avaient souvent eu l'occasion de se voir dans le plus simple appareil. Quand ils étaient au jardin d'enfants et qu'ils passaient déjà la nuit chez l'un ou l'autre, ce n'était pas exclu qu'ils prennent des bains ensemble. Ou se baignent tout nus dans la piscine familiale des Donovan (une idée de Craig), juste pour le plaisir de se faire sermonner par la mère de Clyde qui clamait que ce n'était pas hygiénique et intolérable de la part de grands garçons comme eux. Plus tard, en étant en effet de grands garçons rendus pudiques par divers changements physiques et hormonaux, plus question de partager encore ce genre d'intimité. Mais Clyde ne s'était jamais fait prier pour se mettre presque complètement nu devant son meilleur ami adoré et ainsi pouvoir lui montrer un nouveau vêtement, sans se douter que ce genre de spectacle déstabilisait énormément son éternel compagnon de jeu qui en ressortait profondément frustré mais comblé dans ses fantasmes.

À présent, c'était deux amis récemment devenus plus proches qui se retrouvaient on ne peut plus troublés sur un fond de film gay comme musique d'ambiance. Comme si Clyde avait besoin de plus de détails terriblement homosexuels, alors qu'il venait tout juste de trouver son meilleur ami très attirant. Sans lui lancer de regard envieux ou jaloux parce que, par rapport au sien, son corps était un peu plus avancé dans sa puberté, juste le regarder avec à la fois de l'envie de l'admiration. Et plus que jamais être en accord avec les consignes données par Cartman au sujet de son rôle de dominant, en se jetant presque littéralement sur son petit ami pour l'embrasser et surtout bien se mettre sur lui. Le plaquer sur le lit en lui offrant le baiser le plus passionné qu'il avait en stock, tout en admettant que les paroles de ce gros lard médisant n'étaient pas complètement fausses : Craig ne tentait pas de se relever ou de reprendre l'avantage, il acceptait son rôle de dominé en lui rendant en plus son baiser avec autant de fougue, ses mains glissant progressivement sur son dos, sans oser aller plus bas cependant. Dans sa fierté de soi-disant mâle dominant, et surtout pour son cul encore un peu frileux de quelques attouchement trop audacieux, Clyde aurait aimé pouvoir soupirer de soulagement, mais à la place il avait préféré embrasser sans relâche son meilleur ami.   
En étant complètement, physiquement, électrisé à chaque fois que leur peau se frottaient l'une à l'autre. En ne se retrouvant pas gagné par la honte en ressentant qu'ils étaient tous les deux excités et passionnés par ce moment plus amoureux qu'amical. En sentant Craig se coller toujours plus étroitement à lui. En comprenant aussi que c'était sûrement le bon moment, le moment pour que leur relation saisisse enfin le coche et en même temps assurer son statut de dominant.

Quoique, en attendant de s'affirmer d'une façon supposée être si virile dans leur relation, son pote allait sûrement lui rire au nez en le voyant d'abord assis sur lui avec un air aussi décidé puis se figeant brusquement avant d'aller plus loin (Trop loin). Tout tremblant d'émotion avec un regard d'enfant apeuré, terrorisé à l'idée de sortir la mauvaise réponse à la question que venait de poser le professeur. Alors que la réponse lui semblait si simple ! Trop simple peut-être, pour ainsi le pétrifier sur place en se martelant juste qu'il aurait vraiment aimé savoir ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant.  
Pour ne pas se faire la sage réflexion qu'il aurait dû un peu plus étudier la question de la sodomie plutôt que de simplement considérer cela comme un de ses petits plaisirs secrets dans les films pornographique hétérosexuels. Si cette pratique faisait bien partie des habitudes sexuelles des gays, car il venait à l'instant d'en douter suite à l'action presque inattendue de son meilleur ami, bien loin de se moquer de lui.

C'était sûrement un truc typiquement gay, un rite de passage, un jeu uniquement passionnant (et excitant) pour les homosexuels, voilà pourquoi Craig venait de coller son pénis au sien. Mais pas pour s'adonner à un petit comparatif des tailles (même si cet état d’érection leur faisait gagner de précieux centimètres), son petit ami faisait mieux que ça : Il frottait doucement leur sexe l'un à l'autre, une espèce de version gay de la masturbation "normale". Peut-être la meilleure position pour les débutants, d'après le kamasutra gay...   
Pour être tout à fait honnête, même si la situation ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer convenablement sur le sujet, Clyde ne savait pas vraiment si c'était mieux que quand il se touchait lui-même. Et ne voulait pas savoir si la chose était plus plaisante la seule et unique fois que Tammy l'avait tripoté, il savait juste que c'était merveilleusement agréable et incroyablement gay quand c'était Craig qui le faisait. Même ses sens ne pouvaient rester de marbre : Son corps tout entier tremblait sous l'effort pour contenir cette passion encore considérée comme gênante, ce bien-être provoqué par ces simples contacts. L'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens avait beau fermer les yeux en essayant de comprendre tout ce qui se passait, se dire qu'il faisait quelque chose de très étrange avec son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait réprimer ses petits gémissements au moment où Craig passait sa main sur sa cuisse. Pour réitérer ce genre de caresse apaisante et merveilleusement bandante. Comme s'il ne bandait pas assez comme ça... Et son meilleur pote pouvait officiellement le confirmer puisque son autre main continuait gaiement cette masturbation rapprochée, en accélérant même significativement son geste juste quand Clyde murmurait son prénom entre ses gémissements. Pour ensuite légèrement se pencher vers son complice, en manquant de lui tomber dessus, mais Craig était trop concentré pour lui faire une réflexion.

Ce qui avait donné un baiser assez désordonné, des lèvres qui se retrouvaient maladroitement entre chaque respiration saccadée, mais le résultat restait fiévreusement passionné. Assez pour que celui qui se revendiquait le moins gay de leur couple se laisse tenter par cet attouchement des plus tendancieux. Mais définitivement mieux que durant toutes ses séances de plaisir solitaire. Même celles en compagnie des plus charmantes actrices pornographiques, ou quand le sujet principal était des fantasmes dans lesquels Bebe tenait le rôle principal. Entendre son complice manifester son plaisir par de petits gémissements ou des soupirs, et même le sentir réagir de façon plus physique sous ses doigts ou contre sa peau sensible, ça c'était à un niveau bien au-dessus. Surtout l'expression aussi adorable qu'excitante présente sur le visage de son ami. Maintenant, Clyde pouvait le confirmer en tant que meilleur ami ET petit ami que Craig Tucker était loin de rester tout le temps impassible. Ses rougissements plus que jamais révélateurs et ses gémissements un peu plus forts que les précédents parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Peut-être le fait de ressentir que son petit ami oubliait complètement ses dernières craintes teintées d’hétérosexualité y était pour beaucoup. Et si le petit ami en question n'était pas actuellement occupé à découvrir ces sensations si prenantes, il aurait ajouté qu'une fois de plus ils se complétaient sans même avoir besoin de se consulter. Cette fois, plus question de câlins et d'embrassades, juste la brève réflexion mentale et troublée de Clyde qui remarquait que Craig avait parfaitement trouvé le rythme avec sa main pour que ce mouvement de frottement frénétique soit agréable pour eux deux. Ni trop rapide et pas trop lent non plus, juste parfait pour laisser l'occasion à son petit ami plus du tout hétérosexuel de mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait déjà appris à l'aide de sa petite personne dans sa passionnante découverte des joies de la masturbation. Pour ainsi savoir à force d'expérimentations que le gland était un des endroits les plus sensible du pénis, comment précisément le caresser, et donc y promener doucement ses doigts sans grimacer de dégoût en cogitant qu'il touchait le sexe d'un autre gars. Au contraire, Clyde y mettait encore plus d'application que quand il le faisait uniquement pour son propre plaisir (En plus de se faire vaguement la réflexion que c'était bien pratique d'être en couple avec un homme, puisque leurs comportements sexuels et sensoriels étaient donc quasiment identiques).

Et cette application n'était pas simplement causée par les discutables paroles de Cartman au sujet de l'insatiabilité des gays exigeant obligatoirement un partenaire très doué, le gamin voulait juste lui faire du bien. Autant que Craig lui en faisait. Tellement qu'il commençait à jouir, en ne cherchant même pas à savoir si en tant que dominant il devait atteindre l'orgasme avant ou après son petit ami. Mais se confirmait une fois de plus que c'était vraiment une très bonne chose de sortir avec quelqu'un doté d'un pénis, ainsi cette personne pouvait à l'instant comprendre pourquoi son partenaire commençait à se contracter de cette manière et donc légèrement accélérer ses mouvements avec sa main. Et, accessoirement, partager cette montée de sensations plus qu'agréables.  
En fait, ils allaient sûrement atteindre leur point culminant en même temps vu que le fan de cochons d'Inde venait de lui attraper la tête pour l'embrasser. Suite à ce baiser aussi ardent que légèrement brutal, ajoutés aux brèves constatations faites suite à l'affaire Brenda Love, Clyde avait cru comprendre que son compère appréciait encore plus ces quelques secondes au septième ciel quand il pouvait en même temps embrasser le gars de ses rêves. Un détail que le fameux gars super cool trouvait merveilleusement romantique. Une information pire que top secrète et très gênante au sujet de Craig Tucker. Le summum du romantisme mélangé à l'érotisme amoureux, un délicieux cocktail qui l'avait fait jouir à son tour. En lâchant ces petits grognements que Craig devait trouver tout bonnement adorables vu la façon dont il lui caressait la joue. Avec sa main qui n'était pas tâchée de sperme, heureusement, Clyde doutait d'être fin prêt pour un moment gay d'un tel niveau déjà qu'il venait de faire quelque chose de bien plus gay que son style habituel.

 

Faire quoi d'ailleurs ? Un simple service sexuel et romantique rendu à son ami, une version gay du passage Brenda Love, un réel moment d'amour à consolider leur relation... ?  
Le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde avait peut-être envie de s'endormir tranquillement en serrant son petit ami dans ses bras après ce moment intime des plus romantiques, mais Clyde savait qu'il ne pourrait pas paisiblement s'assoupir même après un si doux moment. Il avait autre chose en tête. Pas mal de questions à se bousculer dans son esprit, plus précisément. Des questionnements ayant pour thème des sujets à ne plus lui être totalement étrangers. Un peu moins qu'avant. Assez pour que, bizarrement, les choses considérées comme totalement gays ne l’effrayaient plus autant.  
En fait, ce grand amateur de tacos avait surtout l'impression de ressentir une envie sincère mais encore un peu hésitante d'à nouveau ressentir toutes ces sensations. D'en savoir un peu plus. De mieux comprendre sa relation avec son meilleur ami pour la vivre pleinement. À commencer par mettre des mots précis sur ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, même si pour cela il devait à contrecœur se dégager de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami pour pouvoir s'installer sur un coude et ainsi le regarder dans les yeux. Une question aussi sérieuse devait se poser en face à face, ça, Clyde le savait sans même avoir besoin des conseils avisés de son confident. 

 

\- On vient de coucher ensemble là ? 

 

Avec toute la force de son amour, Craig le remerciait mentalement de gâcher ce moment si romantiquement apaisant avec cette question pas totalement stupide mais bien malvenue. Qui allait avoir droit à sa réponse attitrée et expéditive.

 

\- Pas vraiment. Tu ne m'as pas encore sodomisé avec amour...

 

À son tour, Clyde remerciait grandement son complice pour ces détails merveilleusement romantiques, ironiquement parlant bien sûr. Mais tout de même instructifs, puisque cela rejoignait les paroles finalement pas complètement exagérées de ce cher Cartman quand celui-ci disait que Craig aurait le rôle de la femme durant leurs ébats. Toutefois, le célèbre admirateur de Bebe Stevens était rassuré de ne pas avoir été si loin en gâchant peut-être ce qui aurait été sa première fois. Franchir le pas l'effrayait encore un peu, mais moins. Quoique, ses craintes recommençaient à pointer le bout de leur vilain nez en se demandant s'il serait capable d'être mieux que les éventuels anciens petits amis de Craig. Sûrement, comme semblait le refléter le regard si doux de son compère. Des constatations qui avaient fini par le faire rire de concert avec celui qui resterait toujours son meilleur ami. Du moins, il l'espérait...  
Mais son meilleur ami en question ne semblait pas disposé à répondre. A en juger par cette façon de rapprocher son visage, il voulait plutôt assurer dans son rôle de petit ami et l'embrasser. Un long baiser d'une lenteur envoûtante, qui confirmait à Clyde que son meilleur pote donnait vraiment les meilleurs baisers du monde. Aucune fille n'arrivaient à sa cheville, d'après le garçon ayant été premier au classement du plus mignon de l'école !   
Craig était aussi très doué pour jouer les romantiques. À sa manière. Comme quand, à la fin de ces divines embrassades, il avait ensuite posé son regard sur la boite de mouchoirs en papier posée sur la table de nuit. Celle que Clyde utilisait en certaine circonstances facile à deviner, si bien que le gamin au bonnet péruvien demandait innocemment s'il avait le droit de s'en servir. En tenant compte des contacts très rapprochés qu'ils venaient d'échanger, le possesseur de ces fameux mouchoirs n'avait aucune raison de se sentir si gêné face à son petit ami. Déjà que Craig lui avait toujours inspiré confiance...

Par fierté peut-être, Clyde avait simplement haussé les épaules d'un air peu concerné. Mais tout de même pris le mouchoir que lui tendait son meilleur ami. Pour une fois que ces mouchoirs servaient pour une cause romantique, comme le disaient bien distinctement les petits sourires complices qu'ils venaient d'échanger...  
Néanmoins, ces petits morceaux de tissu ne lui avait pas donné assez de courage et d'énergie gay pour se charger de nettoyer lui-même le corps de sa chère et tende moitié. Craig semblait très bien se débrouiller tout seul, et puis cela lui semblait encore trop intimidant de poser ses mains sur le corps de son ami. Même pour quelque chose de supposément anodin. Mais il était tout de même revenu se lover dans ses bras dès que la chose avait été faite, avec un empressement à beaucoup plaire à Craig puisque celui-ci l'avait, sans attendre, tendrement serré contre lui.  
Peut-être que plus tard, pour briser le romantisme du moment, son complice allait lui faire remarquer qu'il s'était comporté de manière très gay aujourd’hui. Ou peut-être pas. Craig était sagement, amoureusement, occupé à lui caresser les cheveux. En venant sûrement de remarquer que le film gay se terminait, un vague générique de fin se faisait entendre au loin. Celui à tout juste découvrir son premier film pornographique gay devait admettre que son meilleur ami ne s'était pas trompé tout à l'heure. Il avait raté la meilleure partie du film. Et par la faute de Craig !


	4. Chapter 4

Pouvait-il considérer que son meilleur ami, récemment devenu son petit ami, était complètement fou de lui ? Fortement possessif ? Sincèrement mais adorablement amoureux...?  
Ils s'étaient quittés depuis à peine une heure et Craig, précocement en manque de sa présence, lui téléphonait déjà.

 

Il faut dire que tout avait été si vite après ce petit moment d'intimité, au cours duquel ils s’étaient finalement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Accueillant avec grand plaisir le fait que le possesseur de cette chambre ne faisait plus jamais son lit depuis que sa mère ne pouvait plus aller inspecter, ainsi ramener la couverture sur eux n'avait pas été une marche à suivre trop compliquée et chaotique.  
Même s'il se doutait que le sommeil de son compère avait dû être pareillement plaisant, Clyde considérait qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Certes, il pouvait bien être question que d'une simple petite sieste, même dans des temps très anciens (et révolus) où Bebe était encore sa petite amie et que son sommeil n'en était que plus merveilleux, même après une séance de plaisir solitaire avec la compagnie fictive des plus beaux spécimens féminins, rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec cet instant de repos. Dormir avec Craig, en étant aussi proche de ce dernier, complétait la perfection et l'aspect apaisant des quelques fois où son meilleur ami l'avait serré dans ses bras pour le réconforter et l'aider à s'endormir, quand le gamin était encore fortement traumatisé par le décès de Mme Donovan.

Sauf que cette fois, à défaut d'un câlin fraternel, cette étreinte se classait comme beaucoup plus amoureuse, tendre, chargée d'un désir très rassurant malgré tout ce que disait Cartman au sujet des envies dites malsaines des homosexuels. Contrairement à ces vilains racontars spéculant qu'un gay profitait toujours du sommeil de ses congénères pour se livrer à de vils attouchements sur leur innocente personne, Craig n'avait eu aucun geste déplacé, voire malsain. Juste quelques petites caresses sur son dos ou ses cheveux, quand Clyde se trouvait dans un demi sommeil devenant bien vite un agréable repos en tout confiance. Il lui avait aussi semblé entendre quelques discrets soupirs venant de son ami, mais des soupirs de bien-être et non des manifestations d'agacement. 

Non, ce n'était pas les actes supposés déviants du fan de cochons d'Inde qui l'avaient réveillé en sursaut, mais plutôt la voix de son père venant tout juste de rentrer de ce qui n'était certainement pas un rendez-vous galant avec une mystérieuse jeune femme. Une femme dont il était sûrement très amoureux, sans négliger son fils pour autant puisqu'il lui avait ramené des pizzas pour dîner. Une très bonne idée saluée par Craig Tucker, qui devait être aussi fortement soulagé que le parent de son meilleur ami n'ait pas eu la bonne idée de monter jusqu'à la chambre pour les surprendre dans une position pire qu'équivoque. Et surtout très gay... Bien que les deux garnements pareillement sensibles au romantisme et dotés de bons réflexes s'étaient jetés presque instantanément sur leurs vêtements en comprenant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à la maison. En riant malgré tout de bon cœur dans ce joyeux désordre où trouver la seconde chaussette manquante se révélait être l'activité la plus angoissante et prenante !  
Au lieu de débarquer avec fracas, Mr Donovan les attendait tranquillement dans la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres, saluant bien sûr chaleureusement le pote de son fils en ajoutant qu'il avait eu raison de prévoir beaucoup de nourriture au cas où un invité surprise mais familier aurait été annoncé. Un invité qui avait souri poliment au père de son ami d'enfance, bien que son regard était fuyant, encore baigné de certaines émotions un peu plus fortes que simplement amicales. Et ça, bien qu'il se soit vite mis à table pour entamer ce savoureux repas presque aussi parfait que des tacos, Clyde l'avait rapidement remarqué avec un certain plaisir à peine dissimulé.

Bien que lui-même avait également eu beaucoup de mal à soutenir le regard de son père en repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire avec Craig. En se disant que peu de temps avant, il dormait de façon on ne peut plus romantique dans les bras de son meilleur pote. Après avoir passé un moment très rapproché avec ce même pote, un moment et un ami à lui avoir fait ressentir beaucoup de choses troublantes mais tellement agréables... En tout cas des choses assez fortes pour le faire rougir en plein repas familial ! Fort heureusement, Roger Donovan n'avait rien remarqué du trouble étrange de son fils n'ayant aucune raison de devenir rouge pivoine en dégustant une délicieuse part de pizza. Tout comme il n'avait pas remarqué que Clyde, toujours, avait remis son t-shirt à l'envers.  
Ce détail assez révélateur n'avait cependant pas échappé à son petit ami quand celui-ci était sur le point de rentrer chez lui, après ce sympathique petit repas principalement animé par la bonne humeur du père de Clyde et les bribes de phrases des deux gamins encore plongés dans les récents souvenirs de leur moment amoureusement rapproché.  
Devant la baie vitrée entrouverte, après que le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde lui ait offert un rapide mais doux baiser à encore une fois certifier son talent pour en donner et leur connaissance mutuelle du parfait romantisme. Un romantisme bien particulier, teinté de leur amitié. Quand, après avoir mis fin à cette divine mais brève embrassade, après s'être reculé de quelques pas, comme pour lui dire quelque chose de forcément aussi merveilleusement mièvre, Craig avait simplement lâché avec un (adorable) air moqueur que son t-shirt était à l'envers. Et il avait filé pendant que son meilleur ami rectifiait cette petite étourderie causé par un certain sentiment.

 

En y repensant, vu la façon dont son compère l'avait embrassé et ensuite regardé, ce coup de téléphone serait forcément une suite directe à ce départ un peu beaucoup précipité. Craig devait être trop timide pour dire en face des choses si fleur bleue, peut-être qu'il était donc plus à l'aise pour les dire à l'autre bout du fil. Une façon de faire à ne pas du tout déranger son petit ami, trouvant ceci adorablement romantique. Une version moderne et moins chiante des indémodables lettres d'amour ! 

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Clyde s'était rué sur son téléphone portable pour y répondre aussitôt, fermant les yeux en imaginant déjà la voix de Craig murmurer son prénom, admettant sans le savoir ce fort attachement présent chez lui aussi. Une touchante série d'actions hélas accueillie par un éclat de rire goguenard, assez vicieux pour appartenir à une certaine personne qui avait calmé de suite cet élan amoureux. 

 

\- Comme c'est mignon, tu devais penser que c'était quelqu'un d'autre !! Tu es déjà le gentil toutou de Craig, ta nouvelle petite amie !

 

Fronçant les sourcils en accueillant de bien mauvaise grâce le fou rire insupportable de ce gros lard se prenant pour un maître de l'humour, Clyde allait répliquer quand une exclamation de surprise lui avait coupé l'herbe sous les pieds et fait taire instantanément cette crise de rire. Après de brèves secondes dans un silence incompréhensible pour un des deux interlocuteurs, son confident reprenait enfin la parole pour avouer plus calmement qu'il comprenait très bien pourquoi son petit protégé avait répondu si vite au téléphone. C'était compréhensible et adorablement prévenant ! Digne d'un petit ami parfait !!   
Et, avant d'avoir le droit d'en savoir davantage au sujet de ces paroles étrangement gentilles, d'une voix où retentissait une criante curiosité mal placée peu sympathique, Cartman lui demandait si Craig, sa nouvelle pute attitrée, dormait sagement à ses côtés. Dans son lit. Complètement nu, après avoir accompli son devoir de soumis et que son dominant ait marqué son nouveau territoire avec sa semence à un endroit de préférence très profond de sa personne. Agréablement profond. 

Il y avait certaines choses qui changeaient en bien, comme sa relation avec son meilleur ami Craig. Et d'autres qui en restaient toujours au même point, malgré l'aspect plus sympathique et constructif qu'offraient les événements. Conscient de son rôle d'ami proche et de confident, Eric Cartman aurait pu devenir légèrement plus délicat, à ne pas balancer des détails aussi dégradants (et troublants). En plus de se mêler de choses qui ne le regardaient pas du tout !  
Enfin si, juste un peu. Dans les grandes lignes. L'évolution globale du couple dont ce gros con égoïste se targuait tant d'avoir réuni avec les bonnes grâces et le soutien de son fidèle complice Cupidon. Ajoutant à ce propos qu'il avait déjà quelques idées pour leurs prochains rendez-vous amoureux sous le symbole du romantisme. À conclure bien entendu avec une nuit pire que scandaleusement gay où le dominant aurait plus que l'occasion d'expérimenter cet art...

 

Clyde connaissait (secrètement) sur le bout des doigts des séries telles que Lizzie McGuire ou Hannah Montana, mais il n'aurait jamais cru vivre un jour en vrai une de ces fameuses scènes où l’héroïne passait des heures au téléphone pour parler du garçon à faire battre son cœur et avec lequel elle rêvait d'échanger un baiser (Et si le miracle s'était déjà produit, les heures passées au téléphone et la facture allant avec grimpaient encore plus en flèche). Nul doute que Disney Channel n'aurait pas franchement apprécié l'aspect assez cru de cette conversation actuelle, pourtant fortement ancrée dans le style de ces moments téléphoniques parfaits pour installer les innocentes confidences amoureuses. Surtout quand le supposé sage et bienveillant confident lui avait demandé si Craig était bien resté dans son rôle de soumis en couinant de contentement et s'il était aussi poilu que sa mère à un certain endroit très intime. 

Clyde savait pertinemment que Cartman s'attendait à l'entendre s'agacer et s’énerver misérablement. Le gamin savait aussi qu'il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec le sujet pour expliquer très calmement à ce gros con que les poils corporels ne le dérangeaient pas. Qu'à l'époque de cette malheureuse affaire, quand Mme Tucker s'était faite filmer à son insu et surtout dans le plus simple appareil, il s'était même indirectement excusé auprès de Craig pour s'être moqué de sa mère à ce sujet en lui expliquant que beaucoup d'actrices pornographique retro ne s'épilaient pas intégralement et que ça ne l'empêchait pas de les trouver magnifiques. Visiblement ça devait être la même chose avec les hommes, avec son petit ami du moins...  
Cependant, ce grand amateur de tacos s'étonnait lui-même en répliquant d'une voix assurée, presque enjouée par ces souvenirs encore récents (et gays), qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à tout ça et tout détailler comme il s'était très vite jeté sur Craig pour l'embrasser. En le plaquant sur le lit, bien sûr, comme devait l'approuver le petit hochement de tête satisfait que faisait Cartman à l'autre bout du fil. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne faisait pas que bénir activement cette divine action de dominant, il avait été jusqu'à pousser un petit cri de congratulation en entendant son élève prodige lui énumérer tous ces baisers et cette passion qu'il avait fait ressentir très physiquement à Craig. Pour demander ensuite à son brillant élève, en retenant son souffle, s'il l'avait finalement pris sauvagement sur le lit.

Redescendu au rang de pauvre débutant face à l'art suprême de l'érotisme purement homosexuel, Clyde se sentait tout à coup beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Même au téléphone, Cartman flairerait s'il tissait soigneusement tout un tissu de mensonges. S'il brodait merveilleusement au sujet de sa première fois parfaitement réussie, avec Craig lui faisant plein de compliments en lui avouant qu'il n'avait jamais eu un petit ami aussi parfait que lui. Que même aucun homme ne pourrait lui arriver à la cheville, rien que ça ! La perspective était particulièrement alléchante mais se faire railler puis humilier par un certain personnage méprisable lui passait l'envie de se jeter des fleurs et de gonfler son ego.

 

\- Euh... Pas tout à fait.

 

Quoique, se faire copieusement insulter par ce gros lard n'était pas mal non plus. Surtout quand son confident aux méthodes bien discutables lâchait avait dédain qu'il était pire qu'une fille qui voulait à tout prix attendre le bon moment. Alors qu'avec un gay il fallait le faire le plus vite possible pour montrer son autorité de mâle dominant. Et ne pas que le gay en question aille se faire prendre ailleurs surtout !   
Au lieu de chercher à contrer ces paroles lui semblant de plus en plus erronées au sujet de la sexualité des gays, Clyde avait jugé bon de préciser qu'ils s'étaient quand même touchés. Mutuellement. De façon assez intense. Très intense. Et qu'il était toujours resté au-dessus pendant ce moment. Pensant aussi bien faire en ajoutant que Craig s'était facilement laissé dominer. Qu'ils avaient même joui presque en même temps. Et soupirait intérieurement de soulagement de ne pas se retrouver en face de Cartman pour avoir à lui rapporter tous ces faits pires que troublants, à lui faire atrocement monter le rouge aux joues en y repensant durant ce petit compte rendu heureusement volontairement censuré par ses soins. Quand même, il n'allait pas lui dire si délibérément que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça de toucher un gars. Ou qu'embrasser Craig était un avant-goût des nombreux délices probablement présents au Paradis. 

Un demi-soulagement, toutefois. Car son cher ami dévoué devait se douter que le pauvre petit bébé pleurnichard qu'était toujours Clyde Donovan était en train de rougir furieusement en parlant de tous ces faits si peu hétérosexuels. Surtout en se rappelant de certains détails un peu trop... gays. Des choses si peu amicales faites avec son meilleur ami, devenu son petit ami et avec lequel il était donc normal d'agir ainsi. Pour ensuite se prendre un très bon coup bien placé en entendant le jugement toujours aussi acide de Cartman, observant que ce n'était finalement pas plus mal si cette fameuse première fois n'avait pas eu lieu. Craig aurait pu les trouver réellement pitoyables lui et ses minables talents érotiques inexistants, et aussi vite prendre congé pour retrouver un partenaire mille fois plus doué et séduisant.

Certes, sans avoir assez de modestie pour l'admettre de vive voix, Clyde savait bien qu'il ne possédait certainement pas beaucoup d'expérience par rapport aux ficelles de la sexualité gay. Ou comparé aux éventuels petits amis de Craig. Par contre, le plus grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens était plus que jamais sûr de son charme et de ses atouts, comme il le faisait si bien savoir à son confident en lui expliquant à quel point son meilleur ami l'avait regardé avec beaucoup d'envie, lui et chaque partie de son corps. Que les yeux de ce cher Craig brillaient d’amour et de désir, jusqu'à ne pas pouvoir résister à le regarder et le toucher d'une façon pire qu’équivoque. Oui, romantiquement équivoque. Clyde se disait que placer ce genre de mot savant après une telle déclaration faisait toujours son petit effet, et était une arme imparable face à Cartman.  
Sauf que ce gros lard possédait également quelques armes aussi redoutables qu'imprévisibles. Aussi désagréables qu'un vif coup d'épée.

 

\- Tu es une espèce de version humanisée de ces sales rongeurs que Craig trouve si extraordinaires, pas étonnant qu'il t'ait sauté dessus. 

 

\- Quoi ??

 

\- Tu es dodu comme un cochon d'Inde. Tu réclames toujours de l'attention en pleurnichant bêtement. La vie de tes amis passe après la bouffe. Tu n'es pas très futé. Tu es ridiculement peureux. Et tes cheveux ressemblent aux poils de ces cochons d'Inde moches et bizarres (Grâce à Craig, Clyde pouvait facilement deviner que Cartman faisait référence aux cochons d'Inde à poils durs. Un style de cobayes que le spécialiste en la matière trouvait très mignon d'ailleurs) 

 

À cet instant précis, Clyde accordait plus d'importance à son image qu'à l'honneur des cochons d'Inde. Assurément, son meilleur ami (et petit ami) en aurait été terriblement vexé, mais Craig n'avait pas besoin d'en être au courant. Le seul et unique concerné savait juste que ces dernières paroles venant de la bouche de ce gros con trop gâté étaient juste un ramassis de conneries. Des paroles bien malsaines et dégradantes. Complètement dégoûtantes et insensées, digne de l'esprit dérangé d'Eric Cartman. Comme s'il ressemblait vraiment, même vaguement, à un cochon d'Inde... La bonne blague ! 

Seulement, malgré ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement de colère suite à ces paroles mettant en doute sa classe absolue, le gamin restait parfaitement lucide. Conscient de cette aubaine et de cette montée d'agacement à lui apporter un certain courage peut-être suicidaire, Clyde estimait que le moment était parfaitement choisi pour poser cette épineuse question. Celle peut-être un brin trop indiscrète qui obligerait le sage et mystérieux confident à se dévoiler sincèrement. Et pas juste lâcher quelques conseils imprévisibles ou des vérités discutables.

 

\- Pourquoi ça semble si important pour toi que Craig et moi on soit en couple ?

 

Si coller le terme de couple à la suite de l'évocation de son meilleur pote et lui-même avait été un véritable ravissement très doux et agréable, supporter ces quelques minutes de silence en attente de la réponse de ce gars si imprévisible était une lancinante torture. Une crainte qui ne faisait que s’amplifier en se répétant inlassablement, comme quoi cette vilaine question avait horriblement vexé et déstabilisé le pauvre Cartman qui voulait simplement aider de bon cœur ses amis. Qu'il ne s'attendait donc pas à être questionné de la sorte, d'une façon si agressive et expéditive, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son élève bien ingrat !  
Pour se venger, peut-être bien que ce gros lard si rancunier allait s'empresser de défaire tout le travail réalisé jusque-là et faire en sorte que ces deux petits protégés ne soient plus en couple. Ni même amis... !

 

Avant que l'imagination de ce pauvre gamin trop impressionnable ne s’emballe encore une fois à toute allure, Cartman avait posément dénoué les quelques liens de craintes qui commençaient à enserrer la gorge de son interlocuteur, s'en voulant sûrement amèrement d'avoir posé cette question.  
Quoique, sans cet élan de courage inconscient ou non, Clyde n'aurait jamais eu droit à cette réponse au final plutôt facile à deviner si on connaissait assez bien le personnage.  
Et surtout, une réponse bien plus rassurante que l'issu tragique imaginée par son esprit parfois trop naïf et impulsif. 

 

\- … Parce que c'est toujours utile d'avoir un couple gay de son côté.


End file.
